Madness
by PoisonAngelMuse
Summary: There is nothing like coming back home to the woman you love and Fettuccine Alfredo. One Shot. Established Olicity. LEMONS. Kitchen lemonade. HEA.


**Madness**

**A/N: Ok, so after watching last night episode of Arrow, I thought we all needed a little bit happiness to cheer up! Since my beta hasn´t finished with chapter 10 of 'Demons' yet, I decided to write a little bit of smut for you guys!**

**So, this is not betaed ok? Try to escuse me for my grammar mistakes!**

**As always, the link for the Polyvore set for this one shot is on my profile page.**

**Follow me on Tumblr – poisonangelmuse**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Summary: There is nothing like coming back home to the woman you love and Fettuccine Alfredo. One Shot. Established Olicity. SMUT. Kitchen sex. HEA.**

* * *

_**Madness – Muse**_

_Mad mad mad_

_I_

_I can't get this memories out of my mind_

_And some kind of madness_

_Has started to evolve_

_And I_

_I tried so hard to let you go_

_But some kind of madness_

_Is swallowing me whole_

_Yeah_

_I have finally seen the light_

_And I have finally realized_

_What you mean_

_And now_

_I need to know is this real love_

_Or is it just madness_

_Keeping us afloat_

_And when I look back, at all the crazy fights we have_

_Like some kind of madness_

_Was taking control, yeah_

_And now I have finally seen the light_

_And I have finally realized_

_What you need_

_Mad mad mad_

_And now I have finally seen the end (finally seen the end)_

_And I'm_

_Not expecting you to care_

_(expecting you to care)_

_But I have finally seen the light (have finally seen the light)_

_And I have finally realized (realized)_

_I need to love_

_I need to love_

_Come to me_

_Trust in your dream_

_Come on and rescue me_

_Yes, I know_

_I can be wrong_

_Maybe I'm too head-strong_

_Our love is_

_Mad mad mad_

_Madness_

The flight back from Gotham City had took much longer than Oliver expected. Between the heavy rain, traffic and delayed flights he felt exhausted. He had been in Gotham for the past week, discussing contracts and new projects with Wayne Enterprise, and while Bruce Wayne and Lucius Fox had been very enthusiastic for both the project and the partnership with Queen Consolidated, he was so done with it. Being a CEO was the last thing he wanted for his life, but it was a necessary evil to keep up his family company, and to assure the future of it. Besides, it was the money that came from QC that provided for his nightly activities.

The driver stopped the car in front of his townhouse, and he never felt happier to be back at Starling City. The three stories townhouse, with red brick walls and white windows had been his home for the past year. It was the first place for him to call his own, but more important than this, it was theirs.

Oliver button up his suit jacket while leaving the car, he grabbed his suitcase from the driver, and thanked him properly handing in a one hundred dollar bill. He walked up the white marble stairs that lead to the large double doors; using his keys, he opened the front door. He turned on the lights of the foyer, before locking the door behind him. He turned the house alarm back on again, thanking God that she hadn´t forgot to turn it on while he was away at his business trip. It was in the middle of Spring, but it was late at night, and he wondered if his fiancé were already asleep by now.

He took off his tie, shoes, socks and jacket, leaving them lying around on the living room, and even though he would hear about it tomorrow, right now he didn't cared. He moved his tired feet over the warm carpet, feeling the soft texture beneath it, smiling at the small comforts that only his own home could provide him.

The smell of warm and inviting food made his stomach growl. He smiled, knowing that she was cooking, even though it was past eleven in the night; she probably had a late night at the office again. Oliver walked down the stairs that lead to their spacious kitchen - one of the many things that made them purchase this specific townhouse – she fell in love with the white cabinets and clear marble countertops.

He walked quietly, stopping on the door threshold, watching as she softly singed to herself while cooking something at the oven. She loved to cook, but with their schedules, it was hard for her to do it; so she did appreciated the quiet moments where she could just stay there, and work her magic in something he was sure it would be insanely delicious. She was moving with grace, swigging her hips from one side to the other, moving between the oven and the ingredients that were laying on the kitchen counter.

Her legs were bare and her blond hair was straight and laying down her back, almost touching her waist, much longer than it used to be; she said she wanted it to grow longer for their wedding. He didn´t question her why, but he sure did appreciated running his hands over the soft long locks, fisting them around his fingers while he fucked her from behind. Oh yeah, that was one of his favorite things about her longer hair.

But what made him smile was what she was wearing: one of his white work dress shirts. It looked too long on her petite frame, stopping on the middle of her thighs, the top sleeves rolled up her tin arms. If he wasn´t mistaken, he had used this particular shirt the day before he left to Gotham.

She was putting some spices down on the pan, mixing it, before taking the wood spoon to her lips, her tongue softly licking it, tasting the sauce. He got hard on the sight of it. Ok, watching her licking white sauce from a wood spoon was sexy, everything about her was sexy, from the way she always wore her hair up to the way she pushed her glasses back up to her noose. Felicity Smoak was one of the sexist women he had ever meet on his entire life, and the best part of it, was that she didn´t even tried to be; it just came naturally.

He couldn´t stay back anymore, so he moved towards her direction, his shoeless feet's helping him stay undercover. Even though he got annoyed of her lack of perception of her surrounds, she probably felt like she could let her guard down on their own home. Yet, he still worried about it, he would worry about her for the rest of their life's.

"Hey there" Oliver said, coming behind her, softly hugging her middle waist.

"You are back" she said happily, trying to turn back to hug him, but finding resistance over it.

"I am back" he said, softly kissing the expose skin of her neck.

"I thought I would only see you tomorrow morning" she says with a smile, while moving the ingredients in the pan with the wood spoon.

"I missed you. So I took an early flight. If the weather wasn´t so bad I could had gotten here earlier" He says, moving his hands up and down on her hips.

"Still mad I didn´t let you take the company jet" she asks him with a small laugh, remembering his annoyance in not being able to use the jet; she just wanted to save some money to the company. These were difficult times after all. Besides, the fuel crises was eminent, and she still believed in trying to do your part to make the planet a better place.

"That's what I get for wanting to marry a girl that wants to save the world" he says with a smile, turning her around, so he could face her.

" And don´t you ever forget that" she says, before softly giving him a peck on the lips.

"Hi" he says, content to have her in his arms again.

"Hi" she says, running her hands all over his short hair.

"Stealing my clothes now Ms. Smoak?" Oliver asks her with a smirk, knowing exactly why she was wearing it.

"It still smelled like you, and I missed you Mr. Queen. What can I say? I am a softy like that" she says, putting her hands around his neck.

"And that's why you are making my favorite food at this time of the night" he says, looking at the boiling pasta and the sauce on the oven; she had been making _Fettuccine Alfredo_ , with chicken and broccoli, the smell of it was watering his mouth.

" Maybe I just like eating it" she says with a smirk.

"Maybe I do know you too well to believe in that" Oliver says, before turning off the oven.

"Oliver, no !The past will be ruined" Felicity says, trying to move back to turn back on the oven.

"We can reheat it" he says, before crashing his lips against her soft ones.

He kissed her deeply, his tongue asking permission to invade her mouth, his hands roaming down her back towards her ass. He felt the naked skin on her thighs, the lace fabric of her cheeky barely covered her ass, leaving so much skin for him to touch. She wasn't wearing a bra, and through the tin fabric of the shirt, he could feel her nipples hardening.

"Oliver" she moaned, as he moved his lips to kiss and suck the base of her neck.

He grabbed her by the hips, lifting her on the air like she weighted nothing, her legs automatically crossing over his hips. He turned his mouth to her lips, devouring her with his deep kiss, his tongue making love with hers, in a way that only Oliver knew how.

He moved them to the closest surface available, pushing her on the cold marble counter, their heights now almost the same. Felicity ran her hands over his back, towards the end of his shirt, pulling it from the inside of his tailored pants. She touched the skin of his back, a mix of hot and soft, with rough and scared tissue. Her fingertips moved around each scar, and even though she touched them countless times before, she still softly touched them like it was the very first time. Her hands moved to his front, touching his abs, making him moan against her mouth. She slowly undid each bottom of his dress shirt, savoring every inch of skin that it was revealed to her.

Oliver wasn´t feeling that patient, and while she softly moved her hands over his chest, he roughly gripped her thighs, bringing them closer to his aching body.

"Oh God" she moans, while Oliver keeps pushing his hips over her tight core, it had been too long since she had felt him inside of her.

He rips the shirt that she is wearing, leaving her naked, expect for her black lace panties and the Harry Winston diamond engagement ring on her ring finger. He likes it.

"I liked this shirt" she moans, while he sucks down her neck, towards her sternum.

"I will buy you a new one" he says, before moving to her perky rosy nipples, taking just one small taste of it with the tip of his tongue.

"Oh fuck" She moans, loving the way that Oliver's tongue dance over her naked skin.

He moves again, leaving a trail of small kisses and nips all round her breasts, making her moan his name. He softly caress one while sucking the other; the tip of his teeth's leaving pleasure and pain behind.

Oliver's hand go down her tight abs while his tongue licks and then sucks her pink nipple. He softly touches her navel with the tip of her fingers, going up and down, touching the edge of her panties but never touching where she needs him the most. He moves back to her strong legs, grabbing them, feeling the soft and hardness there, caressing every inch of them; from her thighs to her knees, up and down.

"Oh Oliver, please" she moans, the ache inside of her too strong to foreplay.

He lets go of her right nipple, moving down, kissing down her abs to her belly button. He kiss her there, softly moving his tongue over the small belly piercing ring that she had hidden there, one that he just found out the first time they slept together almost three years ago. Felicity always had a hidden rebellious side, she was very good at hiding it back when they first meet, but with the years she started showing it more and more.

When Oliver finally went to the edge of her panties, he was kneeling on the kitchen floor, his shirt fallen on it and his pants extremely tights. He kissed her through the tin fabric, her smell was intoxicating, and he could feel hot wet she was.

He softly pulled the panties down her legs, letting it fall somewhere on the floor, his hands caressing every inch of her legs. She was moaning with every move of his fingers, with every caress of her inner thighs, and when she felt Oliver's stubble against her legs she almost fainted.

Oliver softly parted her legs, blowing against her heated skin, using his fingers to expose her clit. His tongue softly moved over it, the flat of his tongue dancing around it, twirling the engorged tissue. Over and over again, till she was panting.

"Oh God" she moans, pushing his head deeper and closer to where she most want him.

He keeps moving his tongue, in small and then large circles, softly sucking on the sensitive skin. He brings one finger to her entrance, softly pocking it, making her moans get louder. He pushes it deeper inside of her, softly moving in and out, using her moistness to higher her own pleasure.

He keeps sucking on her clit, while he pushed another finger inside of her, this time going deeper and faster. He builds a rhythm, she gets more moist as each stroke, her moans get louder. Then he let go of her clit, replacing his tongue by his skilled fingers, moving his digit in precise movements; his tongue now licks her inner lips, loving every inch of her, tasting the saltiness there.

"Please, I need you" Felicity moans, pushing his face deeper on her cunt.

Oliver's tongue find their way inside her tight pussy, pushing just the tip of it, making her moan in deep pleasure. His fingers move faster on her clit, as he softly fucks her with his tongue, pushing it deeper and faster, licking her insides. She keeps moaning his name, and this sets Oliver in a frenzy, he need to feel her come all over his taste her essence.

She is trembling now, trashing against the cold counter marbles, her hair splashed all over it like a halo. He has to hold tight on her hips, so he can keep her still, so he can keep driving her crazy with every caress of his tongue and fingers. He doesn't stop moving, only going faster and deeper, till he can feel it. The pressure.

She shouts his name, holding his head tight between her legs, her release so strong and deep she can see stars behind her eyelids.

"Oliver" she moans, her juices flowing out of her, milking his tongue. He sucks her dry, making her orgasm last longer, taking all her juices. When it's over, she is still trembling, he softly kiss her inner thighs, before getting up from his knees. She is flushed, her breast seem fuller, her nipples erect and her hair is messed.

She pushes him against her own body, trapping him between her legs, her heels digging on his ass. She grabs his face, taking his mouth in a hard kiss, tasting herself on his tongue. Felicity moves her hands down his body, caressing each of his muscles, running her nails down the V of his hips. She finds his belt and quickly undo it, she unzip his slacks and push them down his legs. Oliver quickly move out of the material, bringing Felicity body closer to the edge of the counter, then she is pushing his boxer briefs out of the way, to grip his hard cock.

He is long and hard. She moves her hands up and down his cock, the tip filled with pre cum. She uses it to lubricate him, so she can move in a harder and faster pace.

"Fuck" Oliver moans, his head falling back, his eyes closed. Felicity kiss and nips his neck, while pumping him harder, the pleasure rolling him in long waves, making him moan. When is feels too much, he grabs her wrists softly, moving her hands away from his aching member.

"I need you so much" he moans against her lips, moving his aching member between her lips, collecting her wetness, positioning him at the right spot.

She held tight at his broad shoulders as he fill her in.

"God, Oliver" she moans, closing her eyes in deep pleasure.

"Shit" he says, trying to not lose it. She was tight and heavily warm, her wetness making him slide home easily, each by inch, till he was entirely inside her hot core.

He moved slowly first, it had been a while since the last time they had sex, and she was so tight. Oliver took a deep breath, watching as her face contorted in deep pleasure, as he hit all the right spots inside of her. He keep moving, in and out of her, going a little bit faster and a little bit deeper with each stroke.

"Go faster" Felicity moaned, digging her nails on his shoulders, making Oliver moan in a mixture of pleasure and pain.

He picked up his pace, holding tight on her, one hand on her hip and the other on her leg. She was squeezing him, softly torturing him, till the heat was almost unbearable. He moved faster and faster, till she was screaming and tighten so hard around his cock that he almost come himself. But he held on, he wasn´t done yet, he needed more.

"Oh God" she moaned, lost in her own pleasure.

Oliver softly pulled his cock out of her, he was slick with her juices, hard and aching for his own sweet release. He grabbed her by the hips and took her of the counter. He turned her around, so her back was to his chest, and pushed her hands to hold on the counter in front of her.

"Hold on tight" he murmured against the pale skin of her neck, as he positioned behind her, his cock moving against her round firm ass.

His hands found her pussy, pushing two fingers inside, in and out, till she was moaning again. She was wet from her own release, so when he pushed his cock back inside her pussy, he went all the way in , in one single long push.

"Fuck Oliver" she shouted, immediately squeezing her pussy over his hard cock.

"God, you are so much tighter this way" he moans against the skin of her back, trying to focus on her breathing, and not in the disconcerting deep pleasure he was feeling from being inside of the woman he loved.

He tightly grabs her by the hips, his cock going deeper, making her tremble and moan on his arms.

He pushed his legs farther apart, tightly holding her hips and he moved in quick and precise strokes, hitting deeper and delicious places inside of her.

"Don´t stop" she moans, trying to grab on the counter edge for leverage, so she push against Oliver.

He moved his hands to her breasts, caressing them, moving her nipples between his callouses fingers, making her ache and moan. She pushes her body to meet his half away, the trusts going deeper, his cock nesting in her hot wet core. Oliver grabs her hair over his hands, using it to put her body as close to his as possible; so they can´t know where he begins and where she ends. In here they are one.

They move in sync, pulling and pushing, going harder and faster with every new movement. The sweat run down his back, their moans and groans fill the room, the air heavy with their desire.

"Oh, don´t stop! Don´t you dare to stop! I am going to come" she shouts, getting even tighter and wetter over Oliver, pushing him to fuck her faster and harder.

He pushed and pushed, till she was clenching around his member, taking him with her in a wave of deep pleasure. He held her hips tighter, so tighter it probably hurt, but he didn´t stop. He moved till he felt the pressure deep on his spine, running from his toes to his head, exploding on his groin.

"Felicity" he moans, before spilling his hot, tick seed inside of her.

They kept slowly moving, enjoying the last waves of pleasure, till they are too hot and tired to even try to move.

Time pass, and Oliver is the first to move, slowly slipping out of her, watching as his seed pooled and flow down her thighs. It made him feel powerful, to know that he in a way owned her, at least her body. He knew he was being territorial and Felicity would say an sexist ass, but to see his seed on her made him feel more like a man.

"Are you going to fuck me like this, every time you have to travel for business" Felicity asks, as Oliver grabbed her, so she was sitting on his lap on the floor.

"Just the times you make Alfredo pasta while wearing my shirt" he softly says, while kissing her naked shoulder.

"I missed you" she says with a sign, softly laying her body against Oliver's.

"I missed you too" he says, while running his hands over her arms, in a sweet caress.

"It was a lonely week. I am glad you are back" she says, while grabbing his discharged shirt on the floor to try to cover them both with it.

"I love you" Oliver says, while grabbing her left hand to kiss her engagement ring.

"I love you too" She says with a smile.

"Just three more months and you will be all mine." Oliver says, watching as she laughed at him.

"Don´t you know it silly? I had been yours since you brought me that laptop filled with bullet holes" she says, remembering how they meet more than five years ago.

"And you will always be. Forever and always" he says, softly kissing her on the lips.

"Forever and always" she says, kissing the man that changed her life, and the future of the city. The man that saved them all. The man that always saved her. The love of her life. Forever and always.

The End.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this small one shot! A new chapter of Demons will be up tomorrow! As always, thanks for reading and let me know what you guys think of it!**

**Love you all,**

**PoisonAngelMuse**


End file.
